


Medbay Misadventures

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ironhide learns he shouldn't mess with old tempermental medics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medbay Misadventures

The first time he had laid optics on the mech was when he had been going through files that he had downloaded onto a pad while being bored during a duty cycle, he had thought that the mech was rather handsome as young bot.

Handsome and intriguing as to what he had found in the mech's files.

The second time, he saw the bot was when he had returned with his crew from that organic planet with Megatron and some of his Decepticons bound. Even without meeting the mech, he knew that he was smitten by the sight of him.

By the way his spark would jump in its casing - like now - when thinking of him.

".... 'Hide?"

"What?"

He glanced over at Hot Shot and Brawn, the shorter of his friends and team mates watching him with a knowing gleam in his optics.

".. Did you even hear me?"

"Sorry Ah didn't hear ya, buddy. What were ya sayin' again?"

Hot Shot shrugged a bit and began his story about whatever it was he had been talking about. At least Brawn was distracted from saying whatever it was that he had wanted to say. Somethin' about femmes more than likely, then his mind turned back to Ratchet.

Thinking about running his hands over the white plating of the older mech, getting him to cry his name during an overload or two.

Oddly enough it wasn't all that hard for him to find reasons to go down to the medical wing. Just to catch a glimpse of the older mech in action so to speak. Sometimes under the guise of visiting with Red Alert or even speaking with the Magnus. Though it was easy to see that he hadn't been fooling either of them really, but Ultra Magnus didn't seem to mind much since he seemed to like the company.

Their keen advice was that he should tell Ratchet. And he want to, but he wasn't sure that the mech would reject him or not. Perhaps going subtle would be a good idea.

He had even taken to rearranging the mech's tools when he was gone for a cycle, much to Red Alert's and First Aid's amusement on that particular matter. He kept at it when he wasn't sure that the mech was getting the hints apparently.

Even going as far as to bring the medics energon nearly every other cycle.

"What the slag is going on around here?! And you-!"

Frag.


End file.
